


I Knew Marrying a Musician Would Only Cause Me Trouble

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Rob decides to make the most of your sons naptime.I tired something different this time. This is a shorter story with light smut. It was my first time writing smut also.Warnings: Light smut, It's not as descriptive as some stories are





	I Knew Marrying a Musician Would Only Cause Me Trouble

Rob’s POV

He walked into the kitchen finding y/n standing at the counter preparing bottles for your newborn son, singing along to the song that was on her phone. God she was beautiful. Barefoot, in denim shorts and a white t-shirt, your wife and now the mother of your child. He stood there in the doorway, entranced, watching her every move. In the couple months since Max had arrived, intimate moments between the two of you were hard to come by, but today, He wasn’t going to let a perfect moment go to waste. 

Readers POV

Rob was working on putting Max to sleep, so you went to work prepping some bottles. You were in your own little world, listening to music, until you noticed out of the corner of your eye that Rob was standing in the doorway. You gave him a smile and turned back to finish working. 

“Is the little man finally down?” you asked when you felt him standing next to you. 

“Mhmm, now it’s just you and me.”

He ran a path up your arm with his fingertips, pushing your hair back to reveal your neck. Once he had access he began placing kisses along your neck and shoulder. You couldn’t tell if it was his beard tickling you or his lips on your skin or a mixture of both that made you shiver.

“What exactly are you doing back there Mr. Benedict?” you asked. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you are trying to cause trouble.”

“Well I just couldn’t help myself,” he said wrapping his arms around your waist. “You just looked so stunning standing here.”

His hands started exploring your body. Every movement he made was perfect, like he knew exactly what you wanted and when. You leaned back resting your head against his shoulder while he moved one hand up to cup your breast and the other just above the waist of your shorts.

“Do you want me to keep going?” he whispered in your ear.

You felt a smile form on your face. After all this time, after getting married and having a child together, he still checked with you every time before making love to you. Giving him a nod of approval, you felt the warmth on your skin as he slipped his hand down into your panties. Slipping his fingers inside you he started kissing your neck again. The way he was pumping his fingers inside of you, you could already feel the pressure building inside of you and knew it wouldn’t be long until you came. 

As you got closer to your climax, you could feel your legs starting to go weak. Rob must of been able to feel it too because he moved his free hand down from your breast and wrapped it around your waist, holding you close to him. When you came you reached around behind you, running your fingers through his hair and turned your head to kiss him.  

“Oh, wow,” you said resting your forehead against his.

“So how was that?” He asked with a grin.

You turned so you were completely facing him now and wrapped your other arm around his neck.

“I knew marrying a musician would only cause me trouble. They’re really good at using their fingers.”

He let out a laugh before placing another kiss on your lips. You pulled away and looked around the room, getting a confused look from Rob.   
“You know, it sounds to me like someone is still asleep in there, maybe we should keep going.”

He gave you an enthusiastic nod and then by pulling on his shirt you led the two of you to the kitchen table, where you made love uninterrupted for the first time in months.  

 

 

   


End file.
